


My way back to you

by CupcakeLucy



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Li Huan is the best boyfriend, M/M, Sweet, These boys are in love, Yu Yang is stressed out, and a drama queen, and make up, and they care for each other a lot, apologize and all, are you still reading the tags, is there a plot, not sure, they have a fight, you should read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeLucy/pseuds/CupcakeLucy
Summary: In the movies, when the protagonist argues with their significant other and feel all sad about it, the weather adjusts to the mood. Suddenly it’s cloudy, maybe even raining. Real life is nothing like that. Just thought it was worth mentioning. I’m not sure if rain would be better than this annoyingly sharp sunshine with its intensity doubled by the snow-covered city, but I wouldn’t mind at least some clouds or darkness. Yes, darkness would be fitting.(Yu Yang and Li Huan had a fight, but they make up. That’s it :D )





	My way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new and ended up with a fic written from Yu Yang’s point of view. I hope you enjoy reading this.   
> If you’re stressed out about any upcoming exams (is it exam season? no idea, it always is on my uni), take a deep breath and remember that it’s okay and it is going to be okay. I wish all of you the best of luck <3

In the movies, when the protagonist argues with their significant other and feel all sad about it, the weather adjusts to the mood. Suddenly it’s cloudy, maybe even raining. Real life is nothing like that. Just thought it was worth mentioning. I’m not sure if rain would be better than this annoyingly sharp sunshine with its intensity doubled by the snow-covered city, but I wouldn’t mind at least some clouds or darkness. Yes, darkness would be fitting. 

On the other hand, the freezing cold fits the situation quite well. It feels as cold as Li Huan’s eyes when I told him… what did I tell him? I cannot remember. Nothing nice, that’s for sure. I was angry, okay? Really angry. Why? What irritated me to that level? I don’t even know anymore. Definitely something stupid. I try to be calm all the time, but when it comes to feelings, I am hot-headed and usually quick to react. And when I get like that, I’m not very reasonable. 

To be honest, all I recall from the fight is me yelling, Li Huan not answering, the sound of the door shutting as I stormed off. I needed to cool down, going outside was the best option, of course. For a moment I actually debated whether I should jump onto a pile of snow to chill. Now I want to do the same thing, so I could freeze to death with my regrets.   
We just started living together. Fights were to be expected, but I didn’t think the first one would be this harsh. We argued even before we dated, even after we started going out, but this feels more serious than ever before. 

“Did I really tell Li Huan to fuck off?” I thought as I rubbed my face forcefully. He didn’t do anything wrong, he tried to help me, in fact. I’ve been struggling with my final project for digital art for weeks and I’m supposed to turn it in in a few days. Saying that I’m stressed out isn’t accurate. I am this close to losing my fucking mind. I just wanted to stare at a blank page for the whole day and pity myself, but Li Huan insisted on cheering me up, taking me out to free my mind from stress. And I snapped.  
I only remember snippets of what I screamed in his face in the heat of the moment. Something about him not sticking his nose into my stuff, something about me not needing his help, something about none of this being his problem. 

If there was a wall near me, I’d go hit my head against it. How could I have reacted like that? He was being a great boyfriend, a great human, and I acted like a fucking asshole. I should apologize, but that’s something I’m not too good at. Usually when I want to make up, I just kiss him senseless. I don’t think that would be enough now. 

The city was on fire with the redness of the setting sun. Despite the flames I’m freezing. My eyes are burning and watering at the same time.   
“Fuck, it’s freezing,” I swear under my breath, trying to get rid of the gathering tears. I’ve been out for a little over two hours, just walking wherever my legs carried me. If Li Huan was here with me, he’d wrap one of his arms around my shoulders, pull me close and press a kiss onto my forehead. I’d feel warmer in an instant. That thought made me smile.  
“Well, shit… Guess I have to go back and apologize,” I finally admit to myself. “If he’s home to hear the apology” echoes in the darker part of my mind. The fear of those words being true make me run. Which is really stupid, since the roads and sidewalks are covered in ice and snow. After only a few steps I decide it’s safer to walk. 

All the natural light has almost fully disappeared from the sky, my way home now illuminated only by the lights of the city.   
As I finally get in front of our apartment building, I rise my head to see if there is light turned on in our windows.   
Darkness.   
The level of panic in my body rises abruptly. I try to take a deep breath to calm down, but my chest is so tight it hurts.   
I walk inside and impatiently press the button with the number of our floor in the elevator. 

The hallway seems never-ending as I walk towards the door. Each step I take, the entrance to our home seems to be further away. But physics don’t work like that. Reality doesn’t work like that, so naturally, I get to the door.   
What do I do? Do I knock? Do I come in like nothing happened? No. Do I burst in with an apology and a confession of my love? With the amount of anxiety I’m feeling the most probable answer is: I (unintentionally) break down the fucking door. 

I fumble with the keys in my palm and finally fit the right one into the lock. I push the door open and hold my breath.   
No lights.   
Pitch black. 

I exhale and let the pain wash over me. My shoulders hang low as well as my head. I shrug off the coat and take off my boots. As I take a step further into the flat, I run my fingers through the tangled curls on top of my head. No words can describe the fear that spread into all of my nerves when Li Huan was nowhere in sight. My heart keeps racing, the voices in my head just don’t want to shut the hell up.   
Why are they so loud?   
Why are they so right?

They do go silent when I get to the kitchen, the only room with lights on. There he is…  
“Li Huan…” my lips spell, but no sound is to be heard.  
He is here. Home. In the kitchen, leaning over the stove with shoulders visibly tense. He must have heard me coming in. Even though only his back is visible to me, I know he has THE expression on his face – the one he makes when he’s upset. Eyebrows almost joined in one scary line, lips pressed together tightly, eyes deadly cold… and I know I’m the reason for that expression.   
I have the urge to apologize, but the words get stuck in my throat. The only noise that escapes my mouth is something pretty close to his name. 

“You’re back,” he states. For a split second I see his shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit. Is he relieved? Did… Did he actually think I wasn’t coming back?   
This is the moment when I should tell him how sorry I am – I even take a breath to push the words out of my mouth, but once he turns around, I’m dumbfounded. He has a spatula in his hand, apron tied around his waist and a meal sizzling on the stove. 

“You’re cooking?” is what I ask.   
“I always make dinner,” he shrugs and spins around, adding salt.   
“You’re making us dinner even though we had a fight?” my brain cannot process that. Is this real or did I freeze to death outside and somehow got to heaven?  
Li Huan turns to face me. The look he gives me isn’t the usual gentle, loving or longing one. No, his eyes are filled with pain. But he speaks the words with ease and sincerity, just like always.   
“Us having an argument doesn’t make me stop caring for you.” Then he returns his attention to the food.   
Saying such things is as easy and as natural as breathing for him.

My lips start to quiver.  
“I’m sorry,” I whisper, voice strained with so many emotions. “I’m sorry I acted like such a douche and yelled at you for no reason. You didn’t deserve that.”  
After hearing that Li Huan sighs and his posture loosens up. “I get why you did it.”  
Seeing he let his defence down I approach him, wrapping my arms around his middle and hide my face in between his shoulder blades.   
“Nothing gives me the permission to just snap at you like that, especially when all you do is be an amazing boyfriend. I was frustrated and let it out on you. And I am sorry for that. I’m sorry for hurting you.”  
He sighs and caresses my hands that are rested on his stomach.

“Can I make it up to you?” I ask suggestively. Li Huan chuckles a little.   
I loosen my grip on him so he can face me. He leans down to kiss my forehead. “You can set the table,” he replies cheekily.   
“I was thinking something else,” I state the obvious, rolling my eyes. “Makeup sex is rumoured to be the best, you know?”  
At that he shakes his head, but smiles. “You have to work harder to get there. For now, set the table.” With those words he lets me go. I let out an exasperated sigh, but do as he asked me to, feeling better now that I know we’re going to be alright. Nothing changed between us. It was just a stupid fight. 

I set the table, he finishes the meal, I pour us some wine, he serves the dinner. When we both sit down at the table in full comfort of warmly lit room, he takes my hand for a moment and pierces me with an intimate and intense look. “Tell me what’s bothering you.” It is not an order. He actually sounds a little pleading. So I tell him everything. And when I’m finished, I feel relaxed. It’s nice to get it all off my chest. Breathing is suddenly much easier. We continue eating in a lighter atmosphere after that. 

“So…” I begin as I lean back on my chair, giving my A+ 100% most amazing boyfriend a seductive look. “Can we get to the making up part now?” I ask in a low voice, watching his response.   
Li Huan rises his eyes and looks at me from above the glass of wine he was just finishing. A smirk appears on his lips as he sets the glass down and leans close to me to whisper: “After you wash the dishes.”  
For a moment I am completely speechless.   
“What? I thought you weren’t mad at me. Why would you punish me like this?” I shriek in my DramaQueen™ voice, which makes him chuckle. Then he stands up and bows down to press a kiss to my cheek.  
“I’ll go take a shower and wait for you in bed.” And with that he disappears.   
Yeah, the thing I said about him being A+ boyfriend, I take it back.

Actually, I don’t. 

I huff exasperatedly and pout, but collect all the dishes in my hands and carry them to the kitchen nevertheless. I hear the water in the shower running and I keep thinking how much better it would be if we took one together. In no time I’m imagining what we would actually do in the shower if we were there together. And just like that I’m incredibly turned on, so I rush a bit more, still careful not to break anything. My back hurts by the time I’m finished. I heard Li Huan step into our bedroom at least 10 minutes ago, so I anticipate lots of things when I enter the room. 

The one thing I didn’t expect was to see him fast asleep in our bed, hair still damp.   
“Damnit,” I curse under my breath. Why does fate not want me to get laid tonight?  
I sigh defeatedly, but can’t fight the adoring smile that spreads on my lips when I hear Li Huan’s soft snoring. I undress and put on one of his shirts instead of my pyjama, climb on the bed until I’m pressed against his sleeping form. Even when unconscious he instinctively wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. I hold in my laughter because it tickles. I lean back so I can look at his face. I trail my fingers along his cheeks, wondering just how tired he had to be to fall in such a deep sleep in no time. I let myself relax in his protective hold around me, breathing slowing down as I draw unknown patterns on his skin, his regular breathing and the sound of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep. I haven’t felt so at ease in a while. Seems like we will have to get back to the making up in the morning.


End file.
